Sick! ItalyxGermanyxWales (Hetalia OC)
by blackbirdandcat
Summary: Italy and Germany got sick and being taken care of by Wales! *Wales is my OC and not the one used in the show*


"How did the two of you get so sick? Did Kiku get sick too?" I asked Ludwig as I was checking his temperature in the kitchen, 100 degrees, a low fever.

"I **never** get sick, this is so pathetic." Ludwig grumbled as he coughed with a sore throat.

" _Ve_ ~~ I feel so weak and tired. . ." Feliciano said in a whiny tone that received a glare from Ludwig.

"Well Feli you have a high fever of 102, geez you two." I said as I checked the second thermometer.

"I wanna watch t.v." Feliciano said pouting blowing his nose on a paper towel.

"Well the spare room does not have a t.v in it Feli so you'll have to stay on the couch – so why don't you lay down there and I will bring some blankets and something to eat, okay?" I said gently nudging Feliciano towards the living room.

" _Ve_ ~~ can I have pasta?"

"I'll get you chicken noodle soup." I said as he slowly made his way to the couch.

Slowly I got out two cans of soup starting to warm them up on the stove top I toasted some bread with a bit of butter on them and opened two bottles of fruit punch Gatorade. Ludwig was still in the kitchen staring at me as I hummed under my breath. I stopped stirring the pot as I noticed him looking at me, cocking my head to the sick I looked at him curious.

"What's wrong Hun?" I asked giving him a warm smile.

"Nobody has ever offered to look after – us when we were sick." Ludwig said shyly a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Well you two got me. I don't like seeing my lover and his best friend sick specially when I can help some, it's not like I'm a nurse or anything but I will help with what I can." I said softly as I reached up in the cabinet to get two bowls.

Unable to reach the bowls a lot of things in Ludwig's house was rather high up but he is a lot taller than I am so it's at a easy level for him. On tip toes I could just barely brush my fingers against the bowls, I could easily reach the plates but the bowls – if I was only two inches taller! Cursing under my breath I stretched but couldn't reach, I felt Ludwig's hand press on my shoulder as he leaned over me and grabbed at the bowls. He bopped me on the head playfully with the bowls and kissed the side of my face.

"Hey get those germs away from me you sick thing." I said playfully taking the bowls from him.

"But don't you want to be sick with us? It's so much fun." He said sarcastically starting a coughing fit, coughing into a blue handkerchief.

"Oh baby," I cooed as I handed him the bottle of Gatorade.

"Ugh. . .I hardly get sick. . ."

"Everyone gets sick once in a while, Luddy. I always get sick in the spring nasty bronchitis – _very_ unattractive."

"How can you be unattractive?" He asked a total curious look on his face as I poured the soup into two bowls spilling a little as I did.

"Damn. . .well when you cough for twenty minutes straight, your nose is constantly stuffy and your stomach is in knots and you can't breath you tend to look like a hot mess." I said with a laugh as I quickly cleaned up the mess knowing he hates messes like that.

"Well I'll be the judge of your attractiveness during sickness."

"Right. Why don't you go to the recliner? I'll bring the food out to you guys and put on a movie for you. I'll hit the store to pick up some cold medicine to help you two sleep." I offered as I heard Feliciano coughing up a storm in the living room.

"Okay, liebling."

Within ten minutes I had the two of them settled in on the couch and recliner under blankets and with soup and Gatorade. Seeing the two of them couldn't agree on a t.v show to watch I put on a movie for them turning on the PS4 logging onto Hulu and watching season three of Tosh.0 for them. It was something the two of them could laugh at and not be too bothered by the sometime extreme crassness of the humor of it. Kiku did not like it when we watched this show as it generally was too "abrasive" for him to enjoy. Alfred got me hooked on this show a few years ago when I had stayed at his place for the weekend. So slowly I was making everyone laugh at this show – or cringe in spots.

Patting Feliciano on the head as he slurped up noodles from the soup ignoring everything else in it that pasta lover only survived on carbs no wonder he got sick. Ludwig getting sick was strange he is always super healthy – but it does happen. Walking over to Ludwig I pulled up the blanket tight around him leaning down a little I planted a soft kiss on his feverish forehead. He let out a small whine as he was hoping for a kiss on the lips.

"You two okay? I won't be long I'm just gonna hit the pharmacy and pick up some cough medicine for you two." I said looking at Ludwig then over to Feliciano.

"I'm fine bella." Feliciano said in a hoarse voice as he was starting to loose his voice a bit from the coughing fits.

"Can I get some york peppermint patties, liebling?" Ludwig asked giving me puppy eyes, man those blue eyes even when sick can knock someone out.

"Sure I can do that. I'll be back in a few."

Heading to my car I connected the aux-cord to the phone wishing I had a new car like Kiku did that had blue tooth installed on it. Loading my play list Mumford and Sons loaded first playing Little Lion Man as I started down the driveway. I was still learning this area of town since when I'm at Ludwig's house he does the driving while when we are at my place I do the driving. So I was still a bit unsure of driving around here but I knew the basics which is all that I needed today. Singing along to the play list I pulled into the parking lot humming the tune I walked into the small store.

It was cool out in the mid-60's so I was wearing a light jacket, shirt and jeans nothing too fancy today. Greeting the lady at the cash register as she nodded to me as she was listening to a customer complain about a expired coupon. The old man was stern about the coupon was only a day old and they should still honor it. I shook my head a small grin reaching my lips as I headed to the candy section as that came first.

"Oh sour gummy worms are on sale." I smiled happily as I picked up two bags, _BOGO_ is the best deal ever.

Getting the york peppermint patties of the family size wanting to make sure there was enough for Ludwig and Feli if he ended up wanting some. Feliciano would say he wouldn't want anything but then ten minutes later he would whine about wanting something or want some of what you had gotten and ending up eating about all of it before your eyes. So I have come to learn to buy the bigger bag of stuff when it comes to things like that just to save face.

" **BAM**!" A crack of lightning hit outside nearby everyone in the store let out a little yelp of shock, it was only slightly cloudy out earlier. . .

"Oh poor Feli – he's scared of the lightning." I muttered as it started to rain in sheets making it impossible to see outside. "Man this will suck driving back."

"Wales?" I heard a voice call out from the next aisle.

"Hmm?" I murmured popping my head around the corner, looking straight into Francis' brightly lit face.

" _Ohonhon_ – it is you what are you up to?" Francis asked looking over at me, he was carrying two bottles of shampoo.

"Oh hey Francis – Ludwig and Feli are sick so I came here to pick up some cough medicine for them."

"That sucks for them – it's raining bad all the sudden." He said nudging his head towards the door.

"Yeah and Feliciano is afraid of the thunder storms – something to do with Rome when he was a kid he gets scared. So the two of them have fevers and now he's going to be a scared little puppy about the weather." I said with a laugh, he got all panicky with the weather made me think of my first dog who cried constantly when it stormed.

"The poor thing needs a thunder jacket, no?" He asked giving me a smirk.

"Only if they made them in human size." I joshed imagining Feliciano wearing one. "That shampoo is better."

"Oh it is?" Francis asked as I had pointed at the one in his left hand he clearly was trying to decide between the two.

"Yeah I use that one often, it's great if you blow dry your hair a lot too."

"Thanks mon-cher the stuff I normally use isn't really cutting it lately – my hair cannot loose it's beautiful luster."

"Your hair gets use to a certain product after a while so it stops doing the good job it had before, so it's good to change up every once in a while. Change brand and everything. - Well I really should get the cough medicine for the boys. . ." I said giving him a smile turning towards the pharmacy section.

"Nice talking to you mon-cher – will you be working this weekend? I plan on having a little party in one of the private rooms – I would like to use you if I could I can guarantee great tips." Francis said giving me a broad smile.

"I work Saturday afternoon and I might work Sunday but I am not sure yet."

"Fantastique!" Francis said happily placing the other bottle of shampoo away.

Browsing over the wide supply of cold medicines I choose the most common and the one that did the most things. I grabbed a entertainment weekly magazine for Feliciano and a gun enthusiast magazine for Ludwig they would want to read a little in between watching t.v and sleeping. Heading to the checkout counter I saw Francis looking over brands of eyeliner – I knew it he did wear eyeliner smirking I won my bet with Alfred. Paying for the stuff I ran through the nearly flooding parking lot to get to my car, swearing a bit as my car grumbled to life it always had issues starting in the rain. It roared to life the engine sounding like a angry dragon it all the sudden sputtered then shut off.

" **FUCK**!" I shouted angrily, slamming my hands on the steering wheel. "Come on – really?"

I tried it again this time all I heard was a rattle of the engine – um that's not good. Getting out I popped the hood a bunch of smoke emitted from the engine dissipating in the rain around me – well this is not good. Stomping my foot like a child – because that will solve all the problems I slammed the hood down. Kicking the tires I got back into the car reaching for my phone getting ready to call the local towing company.

"Mon-cher is there something wrong with your car?" Francis asked from under a umbrella knocking on the window.

"Oh! Francis – my car just died." I said rolling down the window some.

"That is terrible! Oh and Germany and Italy is sick at home – why don't I drop you off and you can call a towing company when the rain stops? Sound good, oui?" He asked giving me a broad smile.

"Really? That would be very sweet of you Francis." Let me write a note on the dash here so they know." I said as I quickly penned in my information on the notebook that I always carry with me the one I use for work.

"Let me bring my car around, mon-cher."

"Thanks." I said as I gathered any important items.

I placed the keys under the seat so the tow truck driver could get the car in neutral when he went to pick it up, sighing I got into Francis' Lexus as he pulled up beside me. Getting into the warm luxury car I placed my two bags at my feet. My work essentials and the stuff I just bought getting comfortable and buckling up Francis merged into with traffic.

"I just need to get some gas then we can make it to his place you might want to call him just to let him know." Francis suggested as he crossed the few lanes of traffic into the gas station.

"Good idea, hopefully he's awake."

While Francis got gas into his car I called Ludwig thankfully he answered sounding a little hazy I could hear Feliciano whimpering in the background from all the thunder and lightning. Ludwig cursed out those "American mechanics" at not knowing how to build a proper car. He promised to pay for the tow since I had gone out of my way to get medicine for him and Feli despite it was something I wanted to do for them. Ludwig offered me his car until I got my car either fixed or a new one. Smiling I told him how I met Francis in the store and that he was going to drop me off at house as I heard Ludwig attempt to get out of the recliner to go and pick me up.

"Ready mon-cher?" Francis asked as he cranked the engine over it starting easily.

"Yes, Ludwig says thanks for dropping me off he was about to go and come and get me." I said with a slight laugh as he headed towards Ludwig's house.

"Oh no problem at all mon-cher."

We chatted as we made our way to Ludwig's house the rain was not letting up at all the wiper blades were on high speed. Driving down the dirt road leading to the house the gold Lexus got covered in mud Francis muttered a little as he hit a pothole causing him to hit his head on the ceiling of the car. Alfred had come by to visit not too long ago and he brought his big truck and trailer with four-wheelers on it and tore up the road in the process so it made the driveway a bit tricky to deal with at the moment. Francis insisted on getting the door for me placing the umbrella over my head only covering a bit of him as it was just a single person umbrella as he ushered me to the house.

"Thanks Francis. I'll see you Saturday then?" I said smiling as I unlocked the front door.

"Yes you shall mon-cher – until later." He said brushing a few wet strands of hair out of my face giving me a charming smile.

" _Ve_ ~~ Ceri is back. . ." I heard Feliciano cry out then started to cough.

"Tend to the two patients." Francis said with a laugh then disappearing into the rain.

"I'm back guys!" I said happily heading into the living room peeling off the wet jacket placing it on the hook as I slipped off my sneakers.

"I called a tow company for you they will pick it up when the rain stops. It's a '87 right?" Ludwig asked softly as he looked up at me giving me a warm smile.

"Yes it is, thanks you didn't need to do that." I said feeling grateful that he did call for me.

"Hug?" Feliciano begged as a clap of thunder struck nearby making the lights flicker some.

"I told you I am not hugging you!" Ludwig said angrily as he took the bag of candy from my hand.

"Medicine first mister." I said as I poured some of the cough medicine for Ludwig. "I'll hug you Feli."

" _Ve_ ~ dolcezza hugs me." Feliciano said happily. ( **a/n:** dolcezza means sweetie in Italian)

"But you have to take your medicine first." I countered as Ludwig gulped down the red liquid.

"I don't like that medicine. . ." Feliciano whined as you handed him the cup full of thick syrup.

"Then don't get sick." I smirked as he downed the medicine giving me a pout. "Good job, Feli."

Leaning forward I gave Feliciano a hug patting him on the back as I did, this is Holy Rome's descendant? Holy Rome ruled the world at one point – and this was the off spring was a bit of a sad sight. As I stood back up a candy went flying at Feliciano's head as Ludwig grumpily chucked the candy at his head. Feliciano yelped as it bounced off his head and over the couch to the floor I shook my head, he was being jealous. Picking up the candy I handed it over to Feliciano and walked over to Ludwig. I gave him a kiss giving him a big hug placing my hand on the German's forehead I smiled at him.

"Thought you would forget about me." He pouted.

"Oh don't be silly."

"I'm sick. . ."

"Uhuh. Do you want to sleep out here or do you want to go to your room?" I asked Ludwig as it was getting late.

"I think I'll sleep out here – to keep him company you know the storms." Ludwig said looking over at his friend who was hiding under the blankets shaking a little.

"Okay, well I am going to shower then go to bed. I'll wake up in a little while and check on you two and give you more medicine and see if that fever has broken." I said as headed towards the bathroom.

After a few hours of sleep my alarm woke me up to give them another dose of medicine and check up on them. I didn't sleep well in Ludwig's bed without him in it – the bed was just too big with just me in it. Though it did allow me to hog the blankets and pillows as he normally takes all of both on me so I have to sneak attack and take blankets or snuggle real close to him. Though snuggling up close to him was never a bad thing to do. In my pj's I slipped into the slippers it was just barely raining now as I could still hear some of it hitting against the windows.

The two of them were snoring the blanket had fallen off of Ludwig a little – he woke when I went to adjust it for him.

"It's nice to see your face when I wake up." Ludwig said happily as I placed the thermometer in his mouth.

"Well your fever is broken that's good." I said happily giving him another dose of the medicine. "Wake up Feli."

"Huh?" Feliciano said groggily as he was confused.

"Open up time to check your temp. - Still high." I said as it still read at 102, handing him more medicine he forced it down giving me a sour look.

"My head hurts." Feliciano said in a whiny tone looking green at the gills.

"Sorry Feli your fever is still high. I'll get you a cool towel to put on your head that will help a little." I said as I headed to the bathroom grabbing a wash cloth.

Wetting the towel I heard Ludwig getting up slowly heading to the kitchen to the fridge.

"Hey I can get stuff for you, Hun." I called out from the living room as I walked over to Feliciano.

"I gotta move some. . ." I heard Ludwig say as he was leaning in the fridge.

"Okay. Close your eyes and rest your head back, okay?" I placed the cool cloth on his forehead letting it dampen his feverish self.

" _Ve_ ~~ that feels good." He said giving me a weak smile.

"Good now go back to sleep, I'll check on you in a few more hours."

"Liebling can you help me with this?" I heard Ludwig call out for me from the kitchen.

"Coming."

He had dragged out stuff to cook up cheddar bratwurst but he was fighting with the packaging on the bratwurst. I laughed gently noticing the embarrassed blush rise to his sickly face he was not use to being sick for sure. Your body wore out easily when you are sick and your muscles aren't quite your own when sick. Shooing him away telling him to get back into the recliner that I would tend to the food. Instead of leaving the room Ludwig snaked his arms around my waist holding me tightly as I started to fry up the bratwurst.

Nuzzling his face against my side as he leaned into me, "can you add onions?"

"Sure. You are really affectionate when you are sick, Luddy." I said as I attempted to cut the onion while having him hold onto me.

"I feel really needy when I am sick. . .pathetic I know."

"It's not pathetic – watch out don't want any of the grease to get splatter on you." I said fondly as he stood right behind me now standing up straight nuzzling his face against the side of my head.

I am going to ignore the sick germs being placed all over me right now and just enjoy the affection as it is. Ludwig wasn't always openly affectionate like this so I'll enjoy it as I can get it. I cut up the bratwurst into small bite size pieces topped with the onions on a plate for Ludwig leading him back into the living room. I got him all bundled up under the blankets and while Feliciano was sleeping I decided I would feed the food to Ludwig. I could tell it made him happy as the tenseness in his shoulders started to ease away I gave him a kiss on the forehead as I headed back to the bedroom to sleep.

The next morning when my alarm woke me up I felt the sunshine on my face the rain was gone, my phone was ringing beside me. The Jurassic Park theme music – a unknown caller then looking at it I questioned it perhaps it is the towing company.

"Hello?"

"Is this Mrs Beilschmidt?"

"Uh no this is Ceri Evans. . ." I said warily – what?

"Oh well I got this cellphone number from Mr Beilschmidt about the car to be towed."

"This is the right number – he's my boyfriend." I said a blush rising to my face – I was mistaken as the wife – not ready for marriage yet.

"Sorry ma'am – well we have your car in the garage we picked it up a few hours ago. I got to look at it." He explained as I got out of the bed and headed to the living room to check on the others.

"Yes – the verdict?"

"To repair it will cost a bit over three thousand Marks."

"WHAT?" I shouted in dismay accidentally startling Ludwig and Feliciano awake. "That is outrageous."

"Well the whole engine went."

"Umm well I am going to have to think this over – it might be easier to buy a new vehicle." I said shaking my head as Ludwig looked worried about what was going on.

"Well of course you can come by later today – Mr. Beilschmidt knows the location. Have a good day Miss Evans."

"Thanks so much." I said as I hung up the phone. "That was the auto garage they said it would take over three thousand Marks to fix the car."

"Well we will figure out something, liebling. I am feeling a lot better." Ludwig said standing up stretching and yawning.

"Yeah you look a lot better you have proper color in your cheeks again. - Hey Feli your fever broke well take another dose here I'll make you some oatmeal to have for breakfast."

" _Ve_ ~~ good – can you put apples in it?" Feliciano asked giving me a weak smile.

"Sure."

"What did they say about the car?"

"The engine went capoot. So it might be better for me to buy a new car – well not a new new car but a new to me car. I would like one with power locks." I mused as I started to peel a apple as Ludwig got out the pot to boil the oatmeal in.

"I can help you with a car, liebling I can get you a good safe one too. I definitely want you to have power locks with that creepy delivery man around just in case there is a day I can't walk you to your car. I don't always trust Feliciano to walk you there safely."

"Yeah I protect him more than he does me." I said with a laugh taking a slice of the apple for myself.

"True – which I am glad you take care of my friend too." Ludwig said as he started to boil the water, giving me a warm smile.

"Feli's not bad once you get to know him. I do admit he can be a handful."

"He's like a child."

"A apt description. I am glad you are feeling better Hun."

"Me too – I don't like that feeling." He said as he started a pot of coffee.

"I think Alfred is the only one that likes to feel sick." I said with a laugh remembering when Alfred was little and he was sick all the time I swear he was faking it to get attention from Arthur and Francis.

"He's a pushover." Ludwig grumbled.

"So should I get a new car?"

"How about we talk about that later let me think a few things over okay?" Ludwig said as he poured the oatmeal into a bowl for Feliciano.

"Okay. Two sugars right?" I asked as I poured his coffee as it just finished brewing.

"Uhuh. Now let's tend to our child." Ludwig said with a laugh heading towards the living room.

Slowly as the morning past Feliciano started to feel better color returning to his cheeks as the medicine did its job. I forced him into the spare room to sleep for the rest of the day that he would leave after dinner. Ludwig had taken a long shower then brought me to the auto shop where my car was. We decided to scrap the car I removed all the things I needed from it and winced at the small amount that the owner of the shop paid for it – he was going to sell it for scraps. Ludwig kept telling me to relax about getting another car for the moment that I would drive his car until further notice I didn't like using his car feeling I would be inconveniencing him in the process. After dinner we saw Feliciano out the door he looked a lot better now a bounce in his step as he headed towards his car heading down the muddy road. I curled up tightly against Ludwig as I went to sleep, feeling a lot better having that second person in the big bed.


End file.
